shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Far and away the most numerous of the Childer Races created by the Gods, Elves are also the weakest. On the SENTINEL Power Scale Elves rank in the low E Class, barely above normal humans. It is whispered that they were created as love slaves by the Gods, but this is a rumor they vehemently deny. Today the Elves rival humans as the most prolific race in the Galaxy, and many consider themselves to be examples of high culture. Thanks to their presence in the All Union and SENTINEL, most Elven societies have resisted the bullying tactics of the Ogres. 'Physiology ' The origins of the Elves are largely unknown, but it is said that they were made in the image of the Gods themselves. Theories that they were distilled from the Drow like the Watchers and Ogres had largely been discredited by the vast differences in the biologies of elves and other Drow spawn. As with other Childer races though, the elves have pointed ears and sharp features. At a glance they could pass for humans, typically having fair skin that resembles that of humans, compared to the green of their High Lord and Ogre cousins or the blue of the Fairies. While they typically resemble humans outwardly, and have been shown to be sexually compatible with them, elf biology is very different, containing a number of unique organs that operate far more efficiently than their analogs in the human body. Elves are remarkably long lived, and have exceedingly sharp senses and remarkable agility. Despite these advantages, a human of similar size and health will be a good deal physically stronger than an elf, a deficiency that has plagued them throughout their history. Elves possess both a male and female sex and give birth to live young. Their pregnancies typically last an extended period of 11 months, and unlike humans, for who childbirth is painful, for elves it is a pleasant experience. 'Powers ' Compared to the other Childer races, Elves naturally possess negligible Aura. Many possess low level psychic and empathic powers, though nowhere near the level of the High Lords. Not being Aura sensitive does not affect the day to day lives of many elves, but others have turned to Magic to make up the difference and the elves possess a great innate talent for sorcery. Owing to their long lives (it is not unheard of for elves to live for upwards of 3000 years), those that dedicate themselves to the craft of magic tend to become very proficient at it, and certain elven warlocks have become true forces to be reckoned with even for forces as mighty as SENTINEL or the Knights of the Holy Order. 'Personality ' While elves are an exceedingly diverse race with personalities encompassing all ends of the spectrum, in general elves tend to be very calm and collected, with a fine appreciation of beauty. Elves possess an ability to focus their energy that marvels humans, and will devote themselves entirely to a calling. Most are intensely pleasure seeking, with loose defined morals and a free loving spirit. Though marriage is common across elven societies, few practice anything resembling monogamy. 'Culture and Society ' Rivaling humans as the most prolific race in the galaxy, elves exist in every corner in every imaginable form of political state. In the west there are many powerful kingdoms of elves, ruled by just royal families who are member states of the powerful All Union. Some of these kingdoms trace their history all the way back to the Eden War, and their royal families count heroes from those battles as their founders. In the North, elf society is more splintered, and they tend to live in tight knit communities on far flung planets where there is no central authority. In the east they tend to live under more despotic rule, with the most miserable of elves serving as the slave population upon whose backs the Ogre Republic is built. 'Religion ' In the West Galaxy, elven society is largely secular, but the cult of the Holy Dragons is still a powerful force across nearly all forms of elven civilization. While few take the religion seriously (indeed most of the rulers are terrified of Crash), many are still members of the various mystery cults devoted to the Gods. Shine is highly honored for his sacrifice in saving the Galaxy. Shiva is anathema and reviled as “the Destroyer of Worlds.” Aurora’s cult is very popular for its orgiastic practices. Even Crash’s name is still invoked in oaths, though practically no elves believe he truly exists. 'Notable Elves' Captain Solo: The Captain of the SENTINEL Order's 1st Veteran Legion, Solo was a junior son of a minor elven noble family. With little to expect in the way of inheritance, he joined SENTINEL to see the galaxy and have an adventure. He proved a remarkably capable agent, and rose quickly through the ranks. At the age of 400 he became a Captain, and 100 years after that he was named by the High Lords as the new head of the SENTINEL Order's elite Veteran Legion. As such, he holds the position as senior Captain and next in the chain of command if the High Lords are ever incapacitated. He has held the position for 300 years, during which time he demonstrated that he is a beyond capable general. Despite often playing the part of a doddering old fool, he is a fierce warrior and completely dedicated to the Order’s mission of Justice. SENTINEL Yuri Tan: Daughter of SENTINEL Sergeant Tanis Tan, Yuri grew up on an elf world in the North Galaxy that bordered with the East. After her father died, she was raised by her Uncle. During an Ogre raid in which her best friend was kidnapped, Yuri managed to beat the odds and rescue her. In recognition of her bravery, her father’s successor brought her to Rya where she was inducted into SENTINEL. Since then, the High Lords discovered a prophecy about her saying that the fate of the SENTINEL Order would one day rest upon her shoulders, and have watched her career very closely. Category:Races Category:Midplane Races Category:Mortal Races